


Revealing

by AvatarMN



Series: Touching [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Artists, Body Image, Canon Disabled Character, Challenges, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drawing, Facials, First Love, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Ghost Sex, Illustrated, Invisibility, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Oral Sex, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reveal, Slice of Life, Snowballing, Touching, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup can't see Jack Frost, so he uses his sense of touch to help him reveal his boyfriend's face.  Meanwhile, the purchase of a mirror draws out something else...  Passionate bouts of lovemaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealing

**Author's Note:**

> Story by [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN) and [FishEyenoMiko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)  
> Written by [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN)  
> Beta by [FishEyenoMiko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)
> 
> Illustration by [Miundy-foxy](http://miundy-foxy.tumblr.com) added on 2013-10-03.
> 
> If this is your first time reading the "Touching" series, the concept is this; Hiccup can touch Jack, but can't see or hear him. They have risen above this challenge to fall in love and built a great relationship, anyway.

Hiccup stood before the full length looking glass and studied his reflection.

"Is that really what I look like?" he asked, leaning in and stroking his cheek. Fine, pale patches of fuzz were coming in. He was finally going to either have to grow a beard or start shaving, soon. He'd start shaving, he decided. He wasn't ready to have a beard yet.

Jack Frost was behind the Viking boy, looking around him at both of their reflections. He could see himself in the glass, standing with his boyfriend. Hiccup could only see himself. Since Jack had fallen into a frozen lake and drowned ten years ago, no mortal had ever seen him, or heard his voice. Hiccup was the first to be able to touch him. Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup's middle, and kissed him behind the ear. 

"I guess you like it, huh?" Hiccup shivered, reacting to the touch of Jack's lips, nuzzling against Jack's cheek when the other boy tucked his chin over Hiccup's bare shoulder. Both of them were topless, naked to the waist. Jack's pale, pinkish skin was clear and creamy against Hiccup's freckled skin. Jack enjoyed the contrast.

"I'm not so sure, myself," Hiccup continued. He'd seen smaller, cloudier or slightly distorted mirrors, or reflections in still water, but this large looking glass was of superior quality, the best he'd ever seen by far. "Pretty scrawny. But I guess I was expecting worse. I _do_ like my eyes," he leaned close and studied the emerald orbs.

"Don't be stupid, Hic. I've never met anyone sexier," Jack breathed. He licked Hiccup's neck, and captured the boy's earlobe gently between his teeth. He suckled gently, a bit of foreplay he'd learned was always sure to get his boyfriend going. Hiccup shuddered, closing his eyes and reaching back to run his fingers through Jack's hair.

Jack ducked under Hiccup's arm, and stepped around to face him. He kissed Hiccup deeply on the mouth, and then bent to lick his nipple. Hiccup's hands caressed Jack's back, and his breath quickened, whistling through his teeth.

"Hmm, Babe," Hiccup gasped, as Jack's fingers fumbled at his crotch, fondling him through the rough material, and undoing the buttons. Jack trailed kisses down south, stopping to lick the Viking's navel and look up at Hiccup's face.

"Open your eyes, dummy, and see how gorgeous you are," Jack gasped into Hiccup's belly, and he softly pinched the skin at Hiccup's waist. The Viking's breath hitched, his attention grabbed, and he opened his eyes and looked down as Jack's other hand dove into his pants and hauled out his balls and semi-hard cock. First Hiccup's eyes landed directly on his exposed genitals, but then he looked into the mirror.

"That's it," Jack said, cradling the other boy's tender organs in his hand as he nuzzled with his lips and nose at the soft, musky skin. "Don't miss a second, watch as I make you come," his breath tickled the bristly hairs.

Jack closed his lips around the hooded head of Hiccup's cock, engulfing him in cool wetness. Hiccup stared at the reflection in the glass as his dick wriggled and grew, the skin slipping back and forth across the tip, swelling to full hardness. It bobbed and turned, swiveling, manipulated by his ghostly lover in an eerie but arousing display. 

Hiccup looked at his own eyes for only a moment, embarrassed by the naked emotion visible there. He dropped his gaze down to the reflection of his body, and could almost imagine he was looking at another boy. He reached out and touched the glass with his fingertips. He'd held Jack's hands a thousand times, but he'd never _seen_ it. He stared, rapt at the other hand pressing into his own palm. He watched the other boy squirm, and arch his back at the same time as he arched his, pushing his cock into his lover's mouth. His eyes darted up again, focusing only on the reflection's mouth. Crooked white teeth showing between pink lips, tongue flicking out, moist and soft. He felt that mouth on his prick, and he leaned into his lover's mouth.

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/zS0Phwa.jpg)

  


Jack saw Hiccup interacting with his reflection, and Jack's heart pounded. Hiccup was looking at _him_. Sort of. And the love in his eyes couldn't be more obvious. Hiccup thrust his hips, his firm flesh gliding over Jack's lips and tongue, and he gagged slightly as the head poked the back of his throat. Jack drooled, saliva dampening his chin.

Finally, Hiccup gripped Jack's hair with the fingers of one hand, and the base of his own cock with the other, and he pulled out of the crouching boy's panting mouth. Hiccup came, jets of hot semen splashing the glass, and Jack's face. After he squeezed out the last drop, Hiccup knelt and embraced Jack, pressing hard against his lover's body, and leaning past his shoulder to lick at the glass. The other slippery mouth collided with his, and two tongues gathered the streaks on the glass, drawing his seed into his own mouth. Then he closed his eyes and kissed Jack. His lips slid over Jack's cheeks, collecting the rest, and returning to share his own flavor with his lover.

The boys slowly stood, still holding tight and sagging into each others' arms, whispering endearments.

"It was almost like I saw you," Hiccup said, voice quavery.

"I know."

"It's way past time I knew your face, Babe," Hiccup declared, and planted one last kiss on Jack's lips while he tucked himself back into his pants and fastened the fly.

"That's for sure," Jack took Hiccup's hand, and they walked toward Hiccup's drawing table. Laid out on its surface where some other purchases Hiccup made at the same time as the expensive mirror. A sheaf of paper, and some new colored pencils. Hiccup let go of Jack's hand, and pulled two stools up to the table. They took their seats, knees touching.

"Okay, lets get started. I've never done this before, so I'm not sure how it's going to turn out, but we won't know until I try," Hiccup explained, closing his eyes and cupping both sides of Jack's face in his hands.

"You'll do a great job, you're very talented," Jack assured, as Hiccup's fingers explored his face. Hiccup was silent for a few moments.

"Short face, heart-shaped," Hiccup finally decided, dropping his hands and turning toward the desk. He laid out a sheet of paper, and picked up a soft pencil. He sketched out the shape of Jack's head, tracing a faint cross over the orb to later place Jack's nose and eyes. "I'm jealous already, _bean-shaped_ is a hell of a face to get stuck with."

"Oh, stop it. I've been watching your features mature for over a year, and I'm sure you're going to be _even more_ of a stunner soon," Jack hissed, exasperated, while Hiccup laid his hands on him again.

"You're yelling at me, aren't you? Defending me from myself. My hero," Hiccup chuckled softly. He brushed his thumbs over Jack's eyebrows, then over his eyelids, and finally turned his hands over and laid his first two fingers of each hand over Jack's eyes.

"Low forehead, flat brows," Hiccup muttered while he sketched, "Fairly large eyes, shallow setting, and wide placement. Short lashes." 

Jack watched closely, impressed. Hiccup's hands returned to his face. He ran both index fingers down he bridge of Jack's nose, then circled the pads of his thumbs over the rims of his nostrils. Finally, Hiccup circled Jack's nose with his thumb and forefinger. He nodded in appreciation, and picked up his pencil.

"Triangular nose, with a low bridge, and small nostrils. Perfect," Hiccup remarked, sketching. "Jealousy reaching critical mass now, that's _much_ better than _bulbous_ ," Hiccup muttered, then grabbed his boyfriend's face again and leaned in to stifle Jack's rebuke with a firm kiss.

"Humph," Jack groused, grinning despite himself. Hiccup cradled his jaw and traced Jack's lips with his thumbs.

"Lips are thin," Hiccup conceded, pencil drawing a curving slash on the paper, "But always smiling, and very expressive. More than making up in talent for what they lack in cushiony depth," Hiccup smirked, eyes twinkling.

"Your smile's pretty great, too, Hic," Jack whispered just before Hiccup's fingers began exploring his ears. "Uh-oh," Jack mumbled.

"Ears," Hiccup began carefully, "Like jug handles!" he announced bluntly, and laughed. Jack had to join him in a good-natured guffaw, though he had always been kind of sensitive about his ears. He had to admit he was exceedingly blessed in most other areas, as far as looks went. Hiccup smiled warmly at his drawing as he sketched the protruding ears in. "Hmm, I think they may be the flaw that makes an almost too beautiful face real."

"Thanks," Jack said, raising the knuckles of Hiccup's right hand to his lips.

"What color is your hair?" Hiccup asked, left hand hovering over the chalk pencils, "Brown? Blond? Or maybe red?"

"None of the above," Jack said, lifting the white pencil to Hiccup's fingers.

"White?" Hiccup's eyes widened, "Your hair is _white_? That's interesting. Like snow, I guess that makes sense!" Hiccup turned back to Jack and began touching his hair, grazing his palms lightly over the surface, then sinking his fingers in to check length.

"Counter-clockwise spiral part from the right, laying fringe across the forehead. Longish on the top, shorter on the sides and back. Layered, and boyishly messy," Hiccup faintly sketched out the shape of Jack's hair with the pencil, then went in with the white chalk pencil to fill in the swoops and spikes. The paper was was a soft beige, and the white stood out bright against it. Then he went in with a narrow gray charcoal, adding definition and smudging it with his little fingertip.

"Ha!" Hiccup laughed. "Very cute. My boyfriend's gorgeous," he said. Jack leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you," Jack replied. Hiccup went back in with a heavier pencil, giving sharper definition to the features of Jack's face.

"You're an Englishman from the New World, so your skin is probably fair, right?" Hiccup asked, rubbing out the cross mark with an eraser. Jack placed his hand on the back of Hiccup's, where it lay on the table, and with his finger he gave it twp taps, their code for 'yes'. "Probably not tan, either, pale to go along with your hair?" Hiccup prompted, getting another double tap. "Freckled, like me?" Hiccup asked, getting a singe tap. "Clear, pale skin, then. Gotcha," he nodded, picking up a creamy pencil and filling in Jack's skin. Then he took a red pencil and lightly traced the edges, blending a lifelike blush into the skin.

"And what color are your eyes?" Hiccup asked when he finished smudging. Jack lifted the appropriate pencil. "Bright blue," Hiccup remarked, taking the pencil, "Pretty," he filled in the blank eyes with a blue ring, then black pupils. He set down the pencil, and leaned back to take in the finished drawing.

"So, that's my boyfriend's face," Hiccup's eyes welled up a little. "I always knew you were beautiful, no matter what you looked like. But _damn_..."

Jack slipped off the stool and embraced Hiccup. The Viking flinched a little at the sudden contact, then melted into Jack's arms. He turned around on the stool, leaning his back against the table, and Jack stood between his knees. They tenderly made out, kissing lips and necks, hands roaming freely across bare upper bodies.

"Babe," Hiccup gasped, coming up for air, "Make love to me. On the floor, in front of the glass."

"Yeah, you bet," Jack breathed, reluctantly letting go. He went to the pantry to dip two fingers in the butter jar, and returned to find Hiccup laying a fur and two pillows from the bed in front of the tall mirror. He tilted the looking glass in its frame, angling it toward the floor. Jack stood by while Hiccup experimentally laid on his back, propped by the pillows, then got on his knees to adjust the mirror again. He nodded in satisfaction, and shimmied out of his pants and thick wool stocking.

Jack watched for a moment, taking in the spectacle of Hiccup lying naked on the fur. Then he knelt beside his boyfriend and lifted his hand, smearing the dollop of butter from his fingers onto Hiccup's.

"Hold this," Jack mumbled, and began to peel off his own pants. Then he touched Hiccup's left knee with both hands, "Want me to remove it?"

"Yeah, take it off," Hiccup said, understanding the signal. Jack loosened the clamp, and eased Hiccup's stump out of the prosthetic's socket, setting the false leg aside. Hiccup adjusted his shoulders on the pillows, and sure enough, he could see his whole body in the mirror.

Jack crawled close, sitting back on his haunches, and tucking his knees under Hiccup's raised legs. He took Hiccup's wrist, and guided the boy's hand to Jack's hard cock. Greasy fingers glided up and down the shaft, smearing a thick layer of butter over the entire length. Then Jack pushed Hiccup's knees back against the Viking's chest, raising his rump, and Hiccup sunk two slippery fingers into his own entrance, priming it with a few deep strokes.

"I'm ready, Babe," Hiccup invited, dropping his hand away from his rear. Jack leaned down and kissed Hiccup, dropping the boy's legs over his shoulders. Jack aimed, and plunged into Hiccup's body with one swift motion. He gasped at the sudden burning heat, and Hiccup cried out into his ear.

When the delicious sting between Hiccup's legs receded, he opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror. Folded in half against the pillows and fur, his legs up and open, Hiccup had the most shocking and arousing view. Looking right through Jack's invisible body, Hiccup could see his own asshole. Gaping. He shuddered, staring as Jack pulled out, and the hole winked closed. It expanded again, opening wide as Jack thrust back in.

"Oh, Gods! This is fucking amazing, Babe!" Hiccup shouted, clutching Jack's neck, "I can see down there. It's puckering and opening, like a kissing mouth!"

Jack grunted, drinking in the feedback of Hiccup's excitement, becoming more lusty himself in response. He put on a show, grasping the base of his cock and frequently pulling out and re-entering. Narrow hips driving him in and out of his lover's hot, velvety channel. Jack watched Hiccup's eyes, pupils blown out. Breath whistling between the warm boy's parted lips and nibbling teeth.

Hiccup stared at the mirror and held on, luxuriating at the sweet battering between his legs. Picturing that charming, handsome face he'd revealed with pencil and paper just a few moments ago. Jack's cool prick warmed, friction and Hiccup's body heat leeching in. The Viking never removed his eyes from the reflection of his nether mouth, puckering shut then stretching wide. Almost like it was singing. The comparison prompted Hiccup to stifle a giggle.

Hiccup's own organ grew hard again, and he curled his buttery fingers around it. With just a few tugs, he was coming, crying out as he spurted through is fingers and dribbled on his belly. Jack stopped pulling out, and picked up speed. Thrusting with strong, shallow strokes. Then with a guttural cry, he was coming, too, collapsing into Hiccup's embrace.

Jack's softening cock popped out, and Hiccup watched his hole close one last time, ruddy and swollen. A small trickle of thick milky fluid leaked out and dripped onto the fur.

"That was fantastic, Babe," Hiccup panted, his hands on Jack's face.

"I definitely think that looking glass was a great purchase," Jack chuckled, looking into Hiccup's unfocused eyes, "And it feels so good to know that now when you touch my face and kiss me, you can imagine me looking back."

"I love you," Hiccup whispered, kissing Jack. 

"I love you, too," Jack replied, laying down on his shoulder beside Hiccup and snuggling close.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, illustration by [Miundy-foxy](http://miundy-foxy.tumblr.com).
> 
> I love kudos and comments like Hiccup and Jack love one another. Make me a happy boy, too. ;)


End file.
